The present disclosure relates to a communication device, a receiving device, a communication method, and a communication system.
Nowadays, the use of an application or a service, which allows transmission/reception of content data between devices over a network such as, for example, the Internet or a LAN (Local Area Network), has been advanced.
Against such a background, a technology for transmitting image data with low delays is developed. The technology disclosed in JP 2008-28541A is given as an example of a technique for reducing delays and increasing the process efficiency when transmitting image data using a line-based codec.